Interruption
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: It was just another call from Emmet to tell him about the next challengers on the Multi-line. Ingo knew there was going to be something else. Blankshipping. Rated bacause I'm paranoid.


Interruption

A Pokemon Fanfic

A/N - Yo. I'm on a Pokemon kick right now. And I'm in love Blankshipping. I also fail at writing yaoi. End of story. :I

**~000~**

Ingo sat in his train car, his arms crossed as the subway clattered down the tracks. He was wearing his usual frown as a small jingle floated up from his wrist, piercing his thoughts. Blinking in confusion, he pulled his sleeve up to see who was calling, trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't figure out how the hell this person called him. He was in the fucking subway for Mew's sake! Shaking his head and touching the screen, an identical image of himself wearing a white hat flashed on the screen, his mouth upturned into a smile. Emmet.

"_Tag, bruder_!" Emmet said cheerfully. Ingo muttered a greeting to his brother, nodding his head as he did so. Almost immediately, Emmet began to pout, but it held a playful tone. "There are a pair of trainers on the Multi Track who are almost at our train car- I need you!" Ingo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at his twin on the screen again.

"I'll be there in a moment," he said calmly, excitement budding in his chest at the aspect of the pair of trainers. Were they going to be like... what were their names? Touya and Touko? Now _those _were two trainers who knew how to battle. "Did you happen to catch the names of the trainers, Emmet?"

Emmet dropped his pout and grinned again. "Nope! I actually didn't catch the names of the trainers, but I really wish I..."

Ingo was silent as he tuned Emmet out, a part of him wishing that his white-clad twin would drop the little boy act already, almost ready to beg him on the X-tranciever.

Surprise snapped at Ingo, and he stiffened, looking away from the small screen in front of him to the ground. _Where did that come from...? _Emmet's voice called from far off, bringing Ingo out of his thoughts.

"... but if it's Touko and Touya, I'll be so happy! I love doubles! ...Ingo?"

The man wearing black let his eyes rest on the small projection of his brother again, finding Emmet wearing a serious expression. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" The childish tone Emmet had been using moments ago was gone, and no trace of it happened to show in the now hard voice that seemed to prod at Ingo with a foreboding feeling. Ingo felt his heart leap in fearful recognition for a moment, but shook his head in answer. Emmet blinked before breaking into another one of his trademark smiles.

"Alright, just come soon! They're almost here!" He said, his voice cheerful again. Ingo could see he was bouncing in excitement because the background was moving around sporratically, starting to make him dizzy. He nodded again before ending the conversation. The screen went dark after a last image of Emmet waving in goodbye, affection clearly unhidden in his eyes.

Ingo sat still for a minute, staring stiffly at the floor. He let his arm drop to his side, the cuff of his jacket sliding over the shiny black metal and screen. He blinked hard, trying to settle his stomach that was doing flips. He took a deep intake of breath before standing and, as he readjusted his hat, he stopped at the end of the train-car, pulling back on the brake.

The Subway train started screaming to a stop, and Ingo opened the door and got out, heading toward the Multi Platform as confused Trainers poked their heads out of the cars, searching for the reason the train had stopped. As they finally laid eyes on Ingo walking away, they all obediantly, if not reflexively, pulled their heads back inside to wait for his return.

Making his way down the Single Platform, he took a quick left through a small corridor and made it onto the one he was looking for easily. He stood on the end of this platform stiffly, catching the glances of a few trainers who were resting before thir next attempt at the Subway. He looked down at his feet the entire wait.

When the machine finally rested at the stop, he boarded quickly, slightly glad to be in a car again and away from the stares. The door closed after a second, and that was when Ingo looked up. He groaned.

Emmet was asleep, leaning up against the edge of a seat.

Ingo sighed and fumbled with the brim of his hat, walking over and stopping right in front of his twin. The upwards-named twin found it hard to believe that Emmet was asleep, because he had been talking to him only about five minutes ago. Ingo crossed his arms again, leaning forward closer to his brother, calling his name softly to try to wake him up without scaring him. Seeing as it didn't work, he pulled closer, calling his voice louder. His face was mere inches away from Emmet's face now. Ingo deepened his frown, his annoyance growing.

He was about to yell- he couldn't think of another way to wake him up- in his twin's face just as Emmet grinned, his eyes flying open at the same moment that he thew his arms around Ingo's waist and he jerked him downward, Ingo letting out a cry of suprise.

Emmet had pulled his twin down onto his lap, smiling up at him as he placed a kiss on Ingo's chest. The twin wearing black flushed furiously, stammering words of protest as his eyes flickered between Emmet and the door that lead in from the car before that one. The downwards-named twin ignored him, pulling off Ingo's hat gently.

"E-Emmet, stop. Not now," Ingo said, his voice strained as Emmet pulled off one of his brother's gloves with his teeth. Emmet shook his head fiercely, kissing Ingo's palm and following with his wrist as he pulled off the other glove. He leaned up, planting kisses on his twin's neck as he began sliding Ingo's coat off his shoulders.

Ingo tried pushing Emmet away, especially when he started unloosening Ingo's tie and unbuttoning his shirt, but stopped and yelped as Emmet bit down on the soft skin at the crook of his neck. He glared in Emmet's direction, and the white-clad twin just put on his smile, pulling Ingo into a kiss as he pulled his own hat and coat off.

Emmet ran his tounge over Ingo's top lip, a request for entrance, but the black-clad twin jerked himself away, Emmet's lips pulling into a pout. Ingo fought to get his breath back before he spoke.

"Emmet, we can't do this now," Ingo tried saying, trying to sound forceful, but it came out shakier than he wanted to. He glared as his twin smirked, so he busied himself by looking down as he fumbled to get his buttons done again. "The challengers..." He trailed off as Emmet grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from the undone buttons.

"I don't care," he said, smiling. Ingo scowled. _Why does he always smile?_ He pressed his lips against Ingo's again, this time more roughly, but Ingo didn't allow him though. Emmet eventually grew tired of this, so he gave Ingo's arse a rough squeeze. Ingo took a sharp intake of breath, and Emmet took this opportunity to slide his tounge in.

After that, uncomfortable and thoroughly frustrated, Ingo bit down on his twin's tounge, and Emmet let out an irritated squeal of pain before pulling away. Gasping for the breath he lost, Ingo made sure that Emmet wasn't bleeding before he tried to stand up, but he struggled to stay upright on his weak knees. Emmet pouted and tackled him, Ingo falling on his back.

Before he knew, Ingo realized Emmet had his whole shirt unbuttoned, his tie crudely still left around his neck. Ingo felt his face flush again as he realized the position that they were in. Emmet was over top of him, trailing kissing from his jaw down his chest and past his naval, stopping as he came to Ingo's pants. The black-clad twin shifted uncomfortably, Emmet smiling up at him as he placed a hand on the shiny belt-buckle.

"_Nein_, Emmet..." Ingo stumbled, hiding his face in the corner of his elbow. He was tired of protesting, and he knew there was no way to get his twin to stop what he was doing. He shuddered as he felt his belt being taken off ever so slowly. So Emmet was going to be a tease? Ingo clenched his teeth.

"_Verdammt, _just get it over with already!" he almost yelled, and Emmet chuckled darkly, ripping off the rest of the belt before unzipping his fly and pulling the black pair of pants down. Emmet returned upwards, kissing Ingo fiercely, running his hands through Ingo's silver hair roughly.

There was a click, and the door of the train car opened, Touya and Touko walking in before the twins had a chance to react.

Touya put his hand over his face, muttering something that sounded like, "Oh, sweet Arceus. I hate when this happens." Touko looked out of place.

Emmet was grinning. Ingo's face was a deep red, his face still the frown he usually wore.

"Oh, _Scheiße._"

**~000~**

"I said I was sorry," Emmet whined in Ingo's ear. Ingo rolled over in the bed so he could face his twin. Emmet looked like he was going to cry. Ingo sighed.

"I'm only upset because that's the second time that's happened," Ingo stated, irritated. Emmet threw his arms around his brother, wailing apologies into his chest.

Ingo was overcome with the sudden thought of _how_ this person could have been so dominating, so... he shook the thought away- or at least tried to. It didn't actually quite work like he thought it would.

Emmet looked up at his twin, and it looked as if he was looking at somthing far away.

"Ingo?" he asked. His usually black-clad twin snapped out of his trance, blinking and looking down at him questioningly. Emmet smiled, snuggling in closer to Ingo. "I love you."

He felt Ingo tense up around him, but he didn't answer. Emmet didn't worry, knowing his brother was probably just being quiet so he wouldn't answer.

But maybe... just maybe... as he drifted into sleep, he heard a quiet, "I love you too."

**~000~**

**...** and there was no lemon, but there was unwritten sex because I am such a prude when it comes to writing these kinds of stories. It's better there was no lemon anyway. It would have sucked. D:

Reviews are always nice... they're the things that keep me writing! Flames will make me laugh, because only fucktards who know about a back button or- gasp- NOT CLICKING ON THE THING AT ALL, AH MAH GAH- shouldn't be on a computer to waste their lives.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
